


Stop, Cause I Really Love You

by TheButcherOfBlaviken



Series: Bookends [20]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Family Bonding, Fluff, Happy Ending, Honeymoon, Lesbian Kara Danvers, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Married Couple, Married Life, Mentions of sex but no actual sex, POV Kara Danvers, SuperCorp, Teasing, if you just want to read this, or read them from the start, read american tune, then circle game, then leaves that are green, these one shots are connected, theyre in chronological order, youll want to read some of the other ones first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22205692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheButcherOfBlaviken/pseuds/TheButcherOfBlaviken
Summary: “morning babe” Kara whispered, not wanting to speak to loud and disturb their peace.“you're good at that” Lena’s coarse voice was like music to her ears. If she was being honest, everything Lena said was music and Everything she did was a beautiful dance that Kara could watch for the rest of her life and feel it was time well spent.“only the best for you, wife”A supercorp honeymoon
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Bookends [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592278
Comments: 27
Kudos: 135





	Stop, Cause I Really Love You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mercy_fo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercy_fo/gifts), [Leapyearbaby29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leapyearbaby29/gifts).



> based off love will keep us together by captain and Tennille. honeymoon time everybody! im pushing myself to at least get one of these done everyday before i go back to school. im pretty confident i can get these done while im at school too since ive got a pretty easy schedule but if not then i at least want to get one done a week. but thats still like 2 weeks away so we're good. these are really fun and im going to be sad when im done. dont be surprised if i make another series based off Zorel's life. im glad you guys are enjoying these so far and like what ive done with this suepr family. there is a little angst ahead so be warned. next one is called beautiful boy, the john Lennon song. i hope you like this fic like i did writing it. you guys have been leaving such awesome comments and theyve really helped me to get a move on with this series. let me know what you think or if youre confused about how to read these. theyre in order too so just go back and see the summary and youll know. anyway, ive accomplished my goal for today and am going to disapear into a video game hole till tomorrow. i cant wait to get to work on the next one and share it with you all! till next time friends!

“thanks again for watching him Alex” Kara stood on the balcony of Kara and Lena’s hotel room. They were right on the beach, the sound of the ocean and seagulls filling their room. The hotel was right on the beach and the view was amazing.

Lena had told her of this place, her and Sam had come a few times before and loved it. Even though she can fly fast enough to turn back time, she never travels much. Believe it or not, Kara has left the continental United States only a handful of times.

They hadn’t left the country for their honeymoon, opting to fly (by private jet, not Air-Supergirl) to Hawaii. Kara had only been once briefly when there was a nuclear attack scare years ago. It was nice to see the state without worrying about nuclear war.

Kara watched a seagull fly by, a piece of pizza crust in its mouth. She squinted, the sun bright and in her eyes as Alex kept talking.

“its no problem. I missed the little guy hanging out here with me and Kelly” Kara could hear Alex moving around on the other end of the phone, able to just pick up the sound of her son and Kelly playing a game.

“since you’ve come back, you’ve been hogging him” Alex playfully scolded her over the line, Kara imagining the shit-eating grin on her face.

“I'm playing. But still, you're always welcome to leave him with us” Alex must be warming something up, the tell-tale hum of a microwave taking over the phone.

“I love my nephew to death, you know that” Kara was glad to have people in her son’s life who loved him as much as she did.

“thanks, Al, for everything.” Kara picked at a piece of paint that was peeling off the railing while they talked. Alex had been there for Lena and Zorel when she couldn’t and for that, she would be eternally grateful to her sister.

“did you get a chance to check Lillian’s gift? Anything suspicious?” Kara wouldn’t take it into her home until she knew exactly what was in the box and what it did.

“yeah actually. Believe it or not, it’s nothing suspicious. The opposite really” Kara could hear Alex pop open the microwave and set something down.

“well, what is it?”

“its new Supergirl emergency pagers. Came with a note and everything.” Alex shoved whatever she was making into her mouth and continued talking, Kara straining to understand her.

“they’re small and look like necklaces. Can be programmed for press, voice command or both.” Kara was shocked. Lillian gave her something that wasn’t meant to maim or kill her. She let out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding.

“and I had Brainy double check its inner workings. Nothing shady. Even her note felt sincere” Kara almost didn’t believe what she was hearing. Lillian Luthor, mother to mad man Lex and who tried to kill her on multiple occasions, got her something to keep her family safe.

“how many are there?”

“two. And she specifically said they are for her ‘daughter and grandson only, you idiot Kryptonian’” Kara laughed, knowing Lillian would still go for a low blow somehow. She was glad it was only name calling and not you know, murder.

Kara almost forgot all her federal offences and was touched. Lillian cared about Zorel enough to briefly let go of her prejudice and help them. Lillian was still on the DEO watchlist but next time she had to arrest her; she would be a little gentler.

“thanks for all your help Alex. You're the best” Kara smiled into the phone, hearing her son and sister-in-law get louder.

“don’t worry about it, its what siblings do.” Alex grunted, Kara assuming she sat down.

“even if one of them is a pain in the as-butt. Pain in the butt” Alex quickly swerved around the bad word, Kara laughing.

“watch it Alexandra. There are little ears here!” Kelly was yelling at her sister, a soft smack ringing out on the line.

“yeah Alex, that’s my son” Kara turned from the amazing view and looked back into the room. It was a certified mess. They got there late last night and, in a rush to perform certain _activities_ , their things were everywhere. Kara dreaded the thought of eventually having to clean it all up.

“why don’t you get back to your _wife_ Kara? ill talk to you later. Love you” Alex was about to hung up the phone. Zorel yelled out a quick bye, like he was far too busy to give her a proper send off.

“love you guys, bye” Kara hit end call and walked into the mess of a room.

One of Kara’s fancy shoes was discarded near the balcony door, the other no where in sight. The bra Lena was wearing yesterday was hanging from the top of the tv, its lacy edges grazing the screen. Their suitcases were haphazardly thrown open on the floor near the room’s door, one half stacked on the other.

Could you blame them? They were interrupted more often then not by a 5-year-old. Be it he had a nightmare, or an accident in the bed or the time he sneezed and blew out his window. Parenthood was a gift but was it a curse on their sex life.

Kara moved closer to the bed and spotted her favorite view.

Lena was face down on the bed, her bare back uncovered by the blankets. She was spread eagle, her mouth just barely open as she took up the middle of the bed. Kara sat next to her and put a hand on her back.

She rubbed her hand in circles, gently working the knots out of her tense back. Lena groaned and turned her head to Kara, eyes still closed. Kara continued her work.

After a few minutes, Lena cracked open her eyes. Kara could see a sliver of the perfect green of the eyes she absolutely loved. Lena watched as her hands continued to move. Her wife smiled at her and opened her eyes more.

“morning babe” Kara whispered, not wanting to speak to loud and disturb their peace.

“you're good at that” Lena’s coarse voice was like music to her ears. If she was being honest, everything Lena said was music and Everything she did was a beautiful dance that Kara could watch for the rest of her life and feel it was time well spent.

“only the best for you, wife” Kara leaned in and placed a kiss on Lena’s forehead. Lena turned.

“well how about you let me get ready and we go do something, wife” Lena moved over and kissed Kara’s lips. She turned away from her as she sat up. Lena stretched her arms out above her head, the muscles of her back tensing and relaxing as she let them down.

Lena turned her head over her shoulder and grinned, then got up and walked to the hotel’s bathroom. Kara got up from the bed, now in a purely giddy mood.

She was finally, finally, married to Lena. They were Mrs. and Mrs. Danvers, upon Lena’s request. She insisted on the name change and Kara was happy to oblige. Her mother had their name put in on the Argo records as the Zor-Els and Kara felt like she was on cloud nine.

This was not a drill; they were really married, and they really had everything together. A house, a son, a future. None of this was supposed to happen but Kara would take it and guard it with every power at her disposal.

She heard the shower start, Lena shuffling a playlist on her phone as the water poured from the shower head. Kara walked over to their suitcases and rummaged around for clothes for her wife.

She would never get tired of saying that.

She pulled on all her knowledge of Lena’s style and outfits she had seen her wear to pick accordingly. She pulled out a pair of shorts, a simple tank top and the appropriate under garments for her other half and went to the bathroom door.

She nudged it open just enough to set the clothes down on the counter and closed the door once again.

Kara knew nothing was really changing. They had already been like a married couple long before they started dating but this was a promise and they weren’t messing around.

Kara never wanted to look at another woman like she did Lena. There would never be someone who could sweet-talk her like her love could. Lena could look in her heart, cut her open and see that the only thing in there was the love she had for her family.

She’s a family woman now, and no girl could bat their eyes at her ever again and win her over.

No one else could love her like Lena could. No one would ever hold that place in her heart and treasure it like Lena.

This isn’t a fling, has never been. This was a kid and sharing a home. This was ageing together on a swinging bench Kara would put together on their porch. Together they would feed the birds at the park like old couples do and Kara would have no regrets.

Kara could hear the shower turn off and Lena was still singing along to her playlist. The door swung open not long after. Lena walked out in her towel, hair dripping water on the carpet as she swayed over.

She was performing for her, pointing a finger at Kara.

“stop, cause I really love you” Lena curled her finger, tossing Kara a come-hither glance. Kara was never able to resist and walked over, wrapping her arms around Lena’s waist. To her disappointment, Lena was wearing her underwear.

_If her plan was to not leave the bedroom, she would not have put those on._

Kara knew they couldn’t stay in their room the whole week and would have to go outside at some point. Lena continued her solo with a smirk.

“stop, I’ll be thinking of you” her wife placed a quick kiss on her cheek and walked back to the bathroom, the door clicking and Kara sadly standing outside of it.

She knew Lena was doing this all on purpose, forcing her to go outside. Kara wanted to get back at her, but she was not an expert at this game. She would let Lena keep the ball in her court today.

Kara waited for Lena to walk out, dressed in the outfit Kara picked for her. She grabbed her purse from the bed side table and pulled Kara’s hand. Kara stared at their interlocked fingers. She was never letting her go.

“don’t worry darling, we’ll be back” Lena smiled devilishly at her as they stepped out of their room.

Kara didn’t consider herself all knowing. There were plenty of things she didn’t know, didn’t understand. She didn’t know how to fix her car, always taking it to the shop instead of hurting her brain trying to figure it out.

She didn’t know how people made websites like Catco’s and even when she asked the IT guy, she still didn’t get it. There was one thing she was sure of, that would always be true.

Their love _will_ keep them together.

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up at geralt-of-fking-rivia on tumblr if youve got some prompts or anything, i dont bite swear


End file.
